Delivery: An Unexpected Detour
by Catsitta
Summary: The mystery delivery boy is making a few extra stops on his way to change the course fate. Companion to 'Delivery'.
1. Shotgun

**A/N:**

This is a side story to my daily drabble project 'Delivery'. For those who have not read the story, this one will make no sense whatsoever. But, for those that have read the story, know that this one has NO EFFECT on the events of Delivery. This is an AU where 'Strife' makes deliveries to more than the Five. This is entirely based on reactions to Strife and the events of Delivery by other characters suggested by readers.

I may throw in one or two of my own on occasion.

So please enjoy~

**Character Suggested by: **AccessBlade

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **993

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but an overactive imagination

**Delivery: An Unexpected Detour**

**By Catsitta**

**Shotgun**

To be quite honest, her first day as a Turk did not go as expected. Apparently, once you were recruited, you were supposed to figure things out on the go. No training. No book of rules. Nothing. Her superior officer, Tseng, merely brought her a navy suit and a PHS, told her to gear up and sent her on her merry way with one order.

Leave the past behind.

No longer was she Alexandria Pryce, the fortunate daughter of 'old money' with a love of hunting for sport. She was Shotgun, a fresh-faced Turk recruit with plenty of ambition but little experience. As with any other Turk, she was expected to follow orders, regardless of her own personal values or sense of self-preservation.

But, Shotgun had a feeling that today was not a typical day…or month actually.

With three First Class SOLDIERs and a Second Class SOLDIER gone AWOL, a slew of thefts, attacks by AVALANCHE and rumors of treason within the company—it could be said that she had been recruited during perhaps ShinRa Electric Company's lowest point.

The President was visibly desperate to contain the media, regain control of his military and squash the boiling rebellion.

It begged the question: Would he ever be able to?

He was one man. A powerful individual, yes, with enough money to make her papa look like a pauper. But one man, no matter how strong, couldn't move a mountain. And this exactly what all of these problems were growing into, mountains.

Shotgun knew that soon, even with the aid of the Turks and the loyal SOLDIERs, the ShinRa Electric Company would teeter on the edge of collapse. She didn't want that to happen. So many lives depended on the President's control, and even if they didn't want to admit it, they needed him. If he lost power, then the lives of those within Midgar would become wrought with despair. AVALANCHE would reign supreme. Terror would rule!

She couldn't let it happen. Even if she was a nobody right now…she could change things. She had to.

Thus, later that same day, she gripped her gun tightly and ignored the stray strands of blonde that framed her face, when a strange man proceeded to walk her way, strangely uniformed in solid black. Her ponytail was a mess, and he moved much more lethally than the other terrorists she had taken on earlier, but it didn't matter. There were lives to save. Lives more important than her own. She had to let go of the past and remind herself that she was Shotgun…a Turk. No AVALANCHE scum would take her down. She would rise up and make her name known! Tseng would be proud of her once she called in and told him about how her first day went.

A whole slew of rebels were taken out by her hand after they jumped her.

Now all there was to do was take out a uniformed officer…

"Die," Shotgun muttered, pulling the trigger.

But the figure in black moved like lightning, drawing the sword on his back and deflecting the bullets with ease. She made to shoot again, but hesitated. Those eyes. Those were SOLDIER eyes. But how? Suddenly, her gun was ripped from her hands and thrown aside, and Shotgun watched with dread was the weapon skidded away.

Gaia…was she really going to die, here and now, on her first day of being a Turk?

Shotgun balled her fists and swung at the stranger, only to have her wrist caught and twisted behind her back at a painful angle. "B-bastard," she gritted between clenched teeth.

"I've been called worse," remarked the stranger in an amused sounding manner. "Now, will you stand still for more than five seconds? I'm not the enemy."

"Liar! You're with AVALANCHE."

He chuckled dryly,"Don't be silly, Shotgun."

The blonde Turk froze,"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a delivery boy." he informed her. "It's my job to know the name of my costumers."

"What kind of delivery boy has SOLDIER eyes, lugs about a giant sword and can disable a Turk a five seconds flat?"

"The kind who has very dangerous clients and must be capable of defending himself from said clients."

"Who are you?"

"A simple man," he told her, before releasing his iron hold. "Now, this is for you."

Shotgun found herself staring almost stupidly at the envelope in his outstretched hand. It was plain, white and had only her name scrawled across the front in black ink. No stamp. No address. No other name. It sent off alarms inside of her head. But, obediently, she took it. Her eyes meeting those mako blues with the same intensity they radiated.

"Good luck," the delivery boy said. Then he turned, sheathing the sword between his shoulders and walking away as Shotgun were a harmless girl he could disregard.

Then again, she did not have her gun. It was down the alleyway, sitting a few feet in front of the delivery boy. So she reluctantly remained where she stood and opened the letter, one eye focused on her gun. The stranger ignored it, not even sparing it a glance as he left the ally and turned the corner. But before she retrieved her weapon, Shotgun glanced at what was within the envelope.

Inside was a single photograph with a few words scrawled on the back.

It was a serious looking woman, with brown hair cropped into a tough-girl style and green eyes shaped in a familiar way. Confused, Shotgun read the back. Immediately she called Tseng.

This mystery delivery boy was obviously playing a dangerous game and Shotgun didn't even know the rules.

Her fingers trembled as she waited for Tseng to answer his PHS.

The words within in the note ringing inside of her head loud and clear.

_ Your death will be at this woman's hands should you be called to protect the President._

"Shotgun, report."

"Tseng, sir. We have a problem…"

**.x.**

**A/N: ( Mix a little Before Crisis drama with the skewed events of Delivery…and add in a mystery delivery boy. And you have some scared Turks.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and leave suggestions for delivery recipeints. Thank you! )**


	2. Barret

**A/N:**

**Character Suggested by:** ShivaVixen and City of Dis

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **993

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but an overactive imagination

**Delivery: An Unexpected Detour**

**By Catsitta**

**Barret**

Barret was not exactly sure why he stood by Dayne when the man protested the building of a reactor in Corel. Mako energy would have been a profitable venture for the mining town, and given he and many of the other men had families, it would have enriched their lives. But he raised his voice against it, cringing within all the while, and eventually, the others conceded.

Inwardly, he cursed the messenger boy that popped up on his doorstep a week back. It was his fault, Barret was sure of it. The baby-faced blond dropped a letter in his hand, walked off, and left the man with a thousand question…It was because of him and that letter that he got in his head the crazy idea of going against the best thing that would have ever happened to Corel!

Returning home to his young wife, whom he married last spring, found the coal miner with a heavy heart. He wanted the best for her. She was such a delicate thing, like glass…she needed pampering, a lush lifestyle, but instead, she had him, with his coarse language, tattoos and rough hands. Barret was ashamed of himself. How he HATED that delivery boy!

With an audible string of vulgar terms, Barret jammed his hand into his pants pocket, grabbing the crumpled envelope stuffed there. For a moment he stared at the ruined paper.

"_There are times where you must listen to the voice of dissent_." the giant of a man muttered, recalling what had been inked in plain script. "Bah! Does me no good." Scowling, he ripped the paper to shreds and dumped them in a trash bin.

Little did he realize that the blue-eyed delivery boy had done him a great favor. By changing his vote in the debate about mako, Barret had saved the town of Corel from disaster.

**.x.**


	3. Naniki

**A/N:**

**Character Suggested by:** Multiple readers

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **786

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but an overactive imagination

**Delivery: An Unexpected Detour**

**By Catsitta**

**Naniki**

Cosmo Canyon was a hum of rumors as the sun set the cliffs aflame with its golden glow. Hues of orange, red and yellow all danced together in a symphony of visual music, every color a harmonious chord. It was a beautiful backdrop, contrasting to the dark words that traveled from person-to-person.

Rumor had it that Midgar was in chaos. Tales of assassins and intercompany betrayal were spread like wild fire. And what was disturbing to Naniki was the fact that the peaceful citizens of Cosmo were celebrating such violence. True, ShinRa Inc had done some terrible things over the years and their company was slowly killing the Planet, but no one deserved to die…

Feeling strangely distraught, the red-furred native padded up the stairs leading to his Grandfather's observatory. Soon, he reached the last few steps and just as he made to nudge open the door, he heard voices. The first belonged to his Grandfather, for his cheerful chortle was as unique as the man himself. The second belonged to a stranger…and it was so soft he could barely hear it.

Edging close to the door so that he could listen. Given that there had not been any visitors to the canyon for months, this was a rather suspicious occurrence.

"Bugenhagen, I do believe a certain someone is here."

"Hoho! Come in my boy, come in. No need to be shy, Naniki."

Confused how his presence had been detected, but somewhat relieved that he would have a chance to see this newcomer in person, Naniki entered, his golden eyes riveting across the room with curiosity. Soon said eyes fell upon a uniformed man with gravity-defying blond hair and endless blue eyes. Yes, endless. Those blue depths went on forever into the dark abyss of the unknown. They were eyes that begged to be peered into, yet offered no secrets. They were the eyes of a man wise in the ways of mankind's evils. Haunted. Hardened.

"Hello Grandfather," Naniki greeted with a polite bow of his head. "I did not realize you had a guest." The blond offered a small smile, but it was a sad expression rather than a joyful one. Grim news this man must carry.

"He's actually here to see you, my boy. Hohoho!"

Gazing up at the wizened face of his grandfather, whom many likened to a elderly dwarf, Naniki searched for further answers. Why would this stranger be looking for him? Who was he? How did he get here without the guards noticing? Simply thinking about some stranger slipping past the guards to harm his grandfather made the fur around his neck bristle.

"Oh, don't be prickly, Naniki. He's the interesting sort, yes. Hoho! Very interesting. The Planet seems overjoyed at his presence…"

"…but She cries all the same," finished the stranger. "My presence here is causing Her much pain."

Bugenhagen smiled,"We do not always pick our paths, my boy. You're doing your best with what options are available."

"You will keep what we discussed private, yes?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you," he whispered, before setting his sights upon Naniki. "Now, you are Naniki, yes?"

Naniki nodded.

"This is for you." From a satchel that lay nearby on the floor, the blond produced an elaborate shell…it looked almost like a fighting Barrett. He then placed it on the floor at Naniki's feet. "Now, I have to be off." He pulled a small card from his pocket and offered it Bugenhaden. "If you ever have need of me."

"Dr. Strife? Curious."

"It was Zack's idea."

"The boy had a sense of humor, didn't he?"

Again, the sad smile returned to Strife's lips,"Yeah. He did."

"Good luck, my boy."

And with that, Strife was gone, slipping through the doorway like a ghost.

"Grandfather…who was he?" Naniki could not help but ask.

For once, the man did not laugh, instead, he replied in a sober tone,"A lost spirit...one who is his only guide to peace."

The gravity of the conversation hit Naniki hard and he dropped his gaze. Never did his Grandfather lose his cheerfulness. Even during the worst of times he laughed. It was then that he noticed a slip of paper peeking out of the shell on the floor. Gently, with his teeth, he pulled the scrap out and laid it down, the text facing up.

"Like father, like son." he read aloud with a scowl. "Is this man insinuating I am a traitor and a coward?"

"Now why would you think that?"Naniki looked up, to see his Grandfather gazing curiously down upon him. "Is…is that what you truly think of your father?" At his nod, the elderly man shook his head. "There is something you need to see, my boy."

**.x.**


End file.
